


For Magnus

by karcathy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: In the aftermath of Wonderland, nothing is quite okay again, but it can be. With time.





	For Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> So with all the stolen century stuff I've been missing my girls so I went back to part 1 of the lunar reunion tour and wrote this because I am and always will be sad as fuck about it even though Magnus was, obviously, fine. Ish.

Carey didn't get a chance to say goodbye before Magnus left for Wonderland. The boys were so busy, their mission so important, that she missed out on the chance. She knew it had always been dangerous, but somehow this time it felt like they wouldn't be coming back. She was afraid, this time, of losing her best friend. She spent a lot of time thinking about it, sitting alone in a corner, mulling on her regrets. It was impossible, really, that she'd go unnoticed. Killian seemed reluctant to disturb her, but eventually her concern for her girlfriend overrode that, and she joined Carey in the corner.

“You're worried about him, aren't you?” she asked, without any sort of preamble.

“Of course I am,” Carey said, leaning her head against Killian's shoulder, “It doesn't sound like the sort of place people come back from alive.”

“I know,” she said softly, “But if anyone can do it, it's Magnus. You know what he's like. All three of them are completely impossible.”

“That's true,” said Carey. She laughed, soft and shaky but a firm effort.

“They've come back from impossible missions before,” Killian continued, wrapping her arm around Carey and squeezing gently, “They'll do it again. Just trust him, Carey.”

Carey nodded, her scales scraping against Killian's shirt with a soft whispering noise.

“I trust him,” she said, her voice soft.

~~~

It still seemed like a miracle when they came back, the orb docking on the Moonbase just like every other time. Carey was sitting with Killian and Noelle when they got the news, and all three of them sprinted towards the hangar as fast as their feet could carry them. Carey burst through the door first, barely noticing Davenport beside her, desperate to see them with her own eyes.

“Guys, you're back!” she said, a huge smile growing on her face and then faltering as she realised someone was missing, “I didn't- Wait, where's Magnus? What happened to Magnus?”

She already knew, with a sickening certainty, that he must be dead. Nothing else could have kept him from returning. Merle and Taako both started talking at the same time, but she barely heard them telling her what she already knew. She fell to the floor, unable to accept it and torn apart by it at the same time. She barely felt Killian kneeling next to her, her arms wrapping around her protectively as she continued talking to the boys. Their conversation felt like static to her, lost in the knowledge that Magnus was gone. Then Killian was gathering her in her arms, Noelle helping to support her weight, and they were leaving the hangar. Everything felt far away, not quite real, and she could barely feel the tears that were falling silently on her cheeks, although she knew they were there.

The next thing she felt was Killian gently lowering her weight onto her bed and sitting next to her, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, her hand gently rubbing the top of her arm. Carey sniffed, turning her face into Killian's shirt. Noelle was somewhere in front of her, clearly at a loss.

“Carey, I'm so sorry,” Killian said.

Carey just nodded. She knew there was nothing they could say to help, but she didn't want them to leave her. She didn't want to be alone.

“I'm- I'm sorry, I should leave,” Noelle said. She sounded uncomfortable, perhaps upset, and Carey nodded again. She didn't want her friend to be uncomfortable. There wasn't anything she could do, in any case. Noelle left quietly, leaving Killian to comfort Carey in her grief.

“It's so hard, I know it is,” Killian said, her free hand coming up to gently wipe away her tears, “I... I don't even know, there's nothing I can really say, is there?”

“No,” Carey said quietly, but she added “Keep talking.”

Killian hesitated.

“I just,” she said, her voice shaking a little now, “I know he is- he _was_ \- reckless, always rushing into things, but I never expected this. I don't think any of us did. He didn't seem like the sort of guy who would just... end.”

She let out a shaky breath, her hand pausing before renewing its gentle soothing movement against Carey's arm.

“It's... It's so hard to accept,” she continued, her voice growing firmer now, “But you know, it wasn't in vain. Magnus sacrificed himself to save us, to save all of us.”

“It's such a Magnus move,” Carey interjected, her voice wobbly, “Of course he'd do this.”

“Right?” Killian said, encouraged, “So, I mean, take your time being sad about it. But, you know, he wanted you to be happy. He did this for you, for all of us.”

“Stupid selfless prick,” Carey snorted, “He never learned, did he?”

“No,” Killian said, a small smile growing on her face, “Always the hero.”

“Always.”

Carey sniffed, straightening her spine and wiping her eyes.

“Thank you,” she said, giving Killian a small smile, “I'm going to be happy now. For Magnus.”

“For Magnus,” Killian echoed.


End file.
